


The choices we've made

by SilverTonguedWriter2000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Happy Ending?, Heavy Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter2000/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter2000
Summary: Oikawa x Ushijima."You have torn us apart, because of your worthless pride.", he had said. But he was wrong....wasn't he?





	The choices we've made

**Author's Note:**

> For my bestie, Yamaguchi! She has exams this week, so I'm writing this as a good luck charm.  
> I hate Ushiwaka... So I hope, I didn't made him too OOC. That would be bad... I'm writing this, because it's one of her favourite couples.  
> It's more Tooru centric though...  
> So!! Without further ado, enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S:  
> GOOD LUCK, YAMAGUCHI!!!!!!!!!

          This was it. This was the end. They had to finish it here and now. They circled each other, swords drawn ready to pierce flesh, to draw blood. Their fighters cheered them on. Pushed them to take the other down, to _kill_ them. Tooru was the first to move. 

          Ten years ago they were friends. They were both heirs to the throne of their countries; their parents thought it would be a good idea to rise them as friends. They became friendly rivals. Always at each others necks, yet always together. They have shared silly secrets, baths, lessons, and their joint training. Later in their teens they have shared beds. They whispered secrets against each others skin. Somehow their rivalry extended into their chambers at night. They always got a thrill of tying to top the other. They _both_  did, even though Wakatoshi would never admit it.They were lovers. Until they were torn apart.

           They had fought at the start of this war. When everything descended into chaos and their kingdoms started this war. He... had asked Tooru to come with him. He refused. He had wanted to. He really had. But he had a duty to his kingdom and he would not betray this people. "You have torn us apart, because of your worthless pride.", Wakatoshi had said, for once yelling rather then composed and cold.. Tooru didn't think so. He was fighting a loosing battle, yes. But he didn't think he chose the wrong side, as long as he could fight for his country. 

          It was funny, Tooru mused, that he was thinking about this things when they were fighting. Parry. Dodge. Duck. Hit, hit, hit...Parry. Strike...It was just like when they sparred years ago. Only, this time, it was a fight to the death. Only, this time,... it was Tooru who was winning. He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes. That bastard really loved him. He loved him enough not to want to kill him, but not enough to try and stop this war.

          Tooru gritted his teeth. They were both already tired. Their fathers, among the crowd, spurred them on.

          Wakatoshi was the first to fall. He was to slow to parry, the fatigue getting to him. The weight of their swords pushed him down on his knees. Everything went quiet. In that moment Tooru only had a single moment to make his decision. "You have torn us apart, because of your worthless pride.", Wakatoshi had said. Right then he realized that he was right. In love there is no place for pride. And perhaps that is what he had meant. That in their relationship his pride truly was worthless. He regretted not following him. Regretted getting to this point. But there was no turning back. The only thing he could do, was make things right.

          He raised his arm high. Wakatoshi took the opening instantly. He shot up mercilessly, stabbing Tooru lethally. He smiled. Wakatoshi's eyes widened, recognition flickering in his eyes. Tooru, with his last strength, took the dagger at his hip and struck, the blade sinking deeply into Wakatoshi's back. They both fell, Tooru on top.

         His vision was fading. He was going. He wanted to apologize. He supposed this will have to do. And he prayed. He prayed in his mind, slowly fading, senses disappearing along with the pain, that they could be reborn again. That he would be given a second chance...

          

 

 

 

_**X Years Later** _

 

 

 

Tooru stared at Wakatoshi incredulously, as he asked him to come with him to Shiratorizawa in high school. He knew he should say no. He had to defeat him!! They...they were rivals!!

And yet... something was stopping him. He wanted to say no, but it felt wrong.

          There was a flash of sadness. Of nostalgia. There was a man smiling at him. A memory of blood. The smell of death hanging in the air. Everything was so vivid.

          Then it was gone. Just like that, as if it was just a hallucination. Tooru gritted his teeth. Made his choice.

_He said **yes.**_

          And suddenly felt lighter, as if an unseen burden was lifted from his shoulders. All doubts, all worries, all rivalries pushed aside...

_This_ _felt **right.**  _

 

 

 


End file.
